


Paper and Flowers

by eerian_sadow



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was pretty sure it shouldn't be so hard to write a simple letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my aborted 100 themes challenge on deviantArt, for theme #81, Pen and Paper. Originally posted in March, 2007.

Kyo tapped the pen against his bottom lip in thought, trying to find the right words to put on the paper. Shigure made it look so easy—just setting the pen down and writing—but he couldn’t manage to make it work. Maybe he was trying too hard.

Or maybe it was the subject matter.

Expressing his feelings for other people had never been easy for him, unless they were negative. Anger and aggression were easy to display; they were quick to the surface and simple to put a face on. Softer, more sentimental emotions were much harder to show.

Especially love.

Which brought him back to the pen and paper—that had nothing to do with school.

“Why don’t you just tell her?”

He whipped his head around at Ayame’s voice. “What?”

“You have that look.” The snake gave a wistful smile. “The one that says you’re agonizing over what to say to the girl you like. Just walk up and tell her. Don’t waste time on poetry—its not your style.”

“Shouldn’t you be tormenting your younger brother?” The cat ground the end of the pen between his teeth, hoping the dress-maker would leave soon.

“Kyo, Kyo, Kyo.” Aya waved a hand dismissively in the air. “I can’t just leave you here in your hour of need with no one to assist you. In this, I shall be your big brother as well.”

“I. Don’t. Need. Your. Help. Aya.” Kyo carefully it off every word, trying to keep from punching Yuki’s brother.

Aya shook his head, silver hair lashing the air. “If you insist, but I really think that you shouldn’t try to do things Shigure’s way.”

“Shigure’s way?”

“Certainly. He is forever writing letters and love poems to the ladies that he fancies. Its really very tiresome.”

With a horrified shudder at the thought of being even a little like Shigure, Kyo wadded up the paper and tossed it into his wastebasket. “So, Aya, where can I get some decent flowers?”


End file.
